In a Different Time
by LegendaryHeroAnimeFangirl
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive,a boy that became a demon in the past. Erin,an average girl that lives in today's year. Join on in this little story of a Demon that will have feelings for a human girl


A/N:okay,this is my first time writing a story here on Fan-fiction here,just made the account an all so be sure to help me out a little people. This is a Kuroshitsuji thing here,i do not own any of the characters that will be in the story,and yes,I've included myself in it

* * *

Prologue

As of usual,it was just an average everyday day thing for a Teen..

**School**

It was a Jail place to some Teens that go there,but for some of them,it's a place where they just get to hang out with others.

Have their favorite classes to go to,easy subjects,it really just depends on the person that goes there and how they feel about it. There are some things that people worry about very much,Bullies. They always target the weak,you can avoid these guys easily though.

~Erin's Pov~

I let out a sigh as the bell rang,I was really relieved to know that the final bell rang when the minute hand on the clock reached the 8. I always get out of school at 2:50,I always had ran to the exit of the school so i could get out of here as soon as i could.

My dad always waited for me at the end of the day,i get in the car and my dad drives us home.

ya,nothing like the good old routine everyday,get up in the morning early on weekdays,eat breakfast,get to school,do work in class,go home at the end of the day,do whatever you want,eat Dinner,and go to sleep. Then the whole process repeats itself All Over Again...

'Life is so boring...when is it gonna STOP getting boring? There's no excitement! no Adventure!'i always have thought that to myself,life was stale..I really have hoped someone to come to my school or whatever and have things Liven up more! Life is getting boring by the very minute!

Later at Night when i was going to sleep,i saw a really bright shooting star go by in the sky. I closed my eyes and thought to myself...

'I wish Life would be more exciting'

After that,i went to bed...

~Ciel's Pov~

"Sebastian,why the hell have we come here?" I was a little annoyed at how Sebastian brought me back up to the surface of the World from hell. 'What is his deal?'i thought to myself with my arms crossed and tapping my foot,a little impatient.

Sebastian:Young Master,it is my concern that we are to return up to this world for certain reasons for you.

Ciel:and what reasons would those be exactly?

I was growing more and more impatient,whatever the reason that Sebastian brought me up to the surface from hell it better be a good one. As he turned to me,he didn't have any expression on his face,emotionless. He seemed serious for whatever reason..

"You need to be more advanced in knowledge,so we are going to be going to America."Sebastian said in a serious tone,this baffled me,why would me knowledge be important? Sebastian then continued of what he was saying "It is Now the Year of 2013,things have certainly increased in knowledge and Technology" 'I'm a Demon,why would a Demon need to know stuff of today?' I thought to myself still somewhat baffled by this.

"Being a Demon that doesn't know anything of the New year of today is quite shameful,you wouldn't want to be seen as the dumbest Demon in Hell do you Young Master?" He smirked as he said that,i just grew annoyed..but i agreed to it.

We then soon made our way to the Manor,seemed that Mey-Rin,Finny,and bard were still the same as ever,even when the years have gone on by, was still there too. Surprised me a bit considering how old he is.

I stayed at the manor for a few days till i had to pack my things and go to America,me and Sebastian had gotten my own house that would be good enough for me to stay in,along with some furniture that I've gotten at a Store in some city. There wasn't really any need for any food for me,since Demons can only really taste the Souls of humans,but if i were to ever blend in this new civilization,i had to act like them. I was originally a Human before,so I'm sure I'll ever have any problems.

As I have gotten settled in my home,i went to sleep once Night has fallen. Sebastian had told me that there was a School near by in the valley area,he also said that we'd leave tomorrow early in the morning to sign myself up for the school.

Honestly,this school will be just as boring as the last one i went to...

* * *

TBC...


End file.
